


A Love Like Ours

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Holidays, No Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-28
Updated: 2006-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: My yearly descent into Valentine's sentimentality. --February 14, 2004





	A Love Like Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It's a love like mercury, dense and flowing and so beautifully toxic… so heavy in the veins, so heavy in the heart, but too hot and shimmering to be safely parceled away behind glass. Fleeting thoughts remind us of the danger lurking in this elegant, insidious poison, but the strongest, most human urge is to touch it, feel it, weigh its conflicting liquid mass in the hand and marvel at how unlike it is, how otherworldly. It is nothing like the fluid we know, nothing like the water that is so safe, so familiar and so absolutely necessary to live.

No, the appeal of water is fickle and intolerant to the passage of time. Impermanent, it impudently surrenders to light or heat or surroundings contrasting to its own nature. No provocation, and little warning, just a steady waning of that which was once cool and clean into a dense and fouled puddle. Most often, that which has drifted away with the wind is just as easily replenished - the vessel refilled to masquerade as a permanent fixture. We all know its nature, innately understand that it is the most transient of resources that fills our need, but we turn a blind eye to its fleeting fulfillment. We must, or have our hearts broken by the devastating potential for harm hiding within the simple liquid.

No, this love is not like that. It is a love that will destroy all but the most unique vessels; that will corrode and seal closed that which is too alike. It must be penetrated slowly, thoughtfully, for any forceful attempt to break its protective skin is met with great resistance. By any means but the most gentle and enduring, it is indestructible, unchangeable. Unrepentantly noxious, such a pleasing poison cannot be denied.

It will burn the weak, and weaken the strong, and while its danger is widely recognized, those who would chase its liquid mirror cannot turn away. The beauty of it, that fascinating otherness, is more than just sensory feedback, it is pure passion at its most elegantly destructive. Our malignant, damaging love cannot be compared to anything but mercury, the freezing hot metal that humankind cannot reject, though we know its nature is to destroy. We can't help but feel, somewhere deep beyond understanding, that its silvery, shimmering beauty is somehow a just payment for the repugnant ending it must cause. That destruction is for a future time, a time beyond knowing, but the heat - the freezing burn that shines with immortal splendour - that is for now, and it's now that we celebrate.


End file.
